Confusion
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma wonder what the heck happened that night. Find out... VegetaxBulma


Confusion

**I hate it when they have a small doushinji in another language. I was hoping the one I found was in English, it's in French but the pictures were enough to give me an idea. I hope you like this. Oh, I don't own it so this idea actually goes to the person that made it so I thank them bunches.**

* * *

><p>Something caused the prince to stir, almost like his body was telling him something was wrong. Opening his eyes and blinking a few times to get rid of the blurring that was caused by sleep, he stared at the darkness of night. His thoughts were asking the questions that he wanted to say aloud but didn't feel the need to.<p>

_Where the hell am I? What am I doing here? _

Clearing his thoughts, something told him to look over to his right, like there was a surprise for the Saiyan Prince. As he gave into his curiosity, his ebony eyes took in the faint outline that was given by the moonlight. Trailing up from the hips that were covered by the same blanket as he, he took in the blue, almost green hair in the moonlight of the mysterious woman. Vegeta could tell that this was a woman next to him thanks to the curves that she had.

Looking at the hair closely, he recognized it, it was that annoying woman. Why was she in the same bed as he? What was he doing in the same room as her anyway? Feeling his breath get stuck in his throat as his anger took over like normally. _Why was this annoying bitch even near him when they argued like cats and dogs? _

The held breath came out as a gasp, almost making him wonder if he was in a dream that was actually a nightmare to the prince. Gritting his teeth and looking back at the darkness that concealed the ceiling, he wanted to punch something at that moment. He hated her so why were they in the same bed?

Glancing over at her again, he took in the nude back that was to him, making him wonder why she had nothing on. Seeing the way she clutched the blanket to her, he wondered what happened that seemed like a blur to the prince.

Shaking off that bugging question that would only cause his anger to rise more, he closed his eyes. Placing his arm on his warm forehead, he clenched his fist – something that was a normal thing to do. He was ready to fight if he had, it was in his blood for years of living on that same ship with that monster. He didn't care if he was the last Saiyan, he was still pushed around thanks to Frieza's iron fist of rule.

That question continued to bug him, trying to get on his nerves and it was. Taking in a breath of air, memories that were a bit fuzzy flooded into his usually blank mind.

The soft lips that seemed perfect for an angel forming around his, sending an unfamiliar passion through his body. The way her arms were around his neck, almost begging him not to go away from her. Almost like they have done in many times before but with a new thrill to it like any experienced lover relationship. It was like he found his goddess like his father said he would.

Sighing, he tried to keep his mind off the rest of rushed memories so his body wouldn't react like it did before this whole mess started.

Something told the aqua haired woman to wake up, almost like she was ready for the new day when it was still night. She could tell from the faint outline of everything by the dull moonlight. Something was mystery to her and she wanted to know why it was bugging her now when she should be asleep. Why was she nude under these covers? From the way she held the covers close to her body, like they were second clothes to her, she wanted her answers now.

Feeling the annoying woman stir, he wanted to freak out like any other man. Trying to keep his cool and make it look like he was still asleep, fear crept onto his face when it was normally calm and emotionless.

_She's awake, oh great. Now what? _Vegeta asked him repeatedly as he glanced around quickly. Reaching down quickly and rolling over on his side so his back would face the woman, he zipped the pants on that he still had on surprisingly. Letting his breath calm to where it would fool her, he kept his back to the woman he wanted to kill back on that planet.

Looking over her shoulder, Bulma wondered what was going on. That sound sounded like someone was that was leaving in the middle of the night. Almost like she was living a one night stand and when she would get up, he would be gone. The only thing was, he lived there with her and her parents. He couldn't leave him; he would see her in the morning whether he liked it or not.

_Vegeta . . . why happened? You were so-so gentle even if you're so rough with everyone else. Why do you treat me special when you threatened to kill me because I gave you that pink shirt? Why are you so annoying but mysterious that I want to figure you out._ Bulma thought as she stared over her shoulder at the Saiyan.

The memories of that hours were playing through her mind, making her want to blush in embarrassment from it all.

Mor-More! She remembered her saying, almost to the point she was ready to scream out.

He repeated the same word, making her wonder if it was just a dream that seemed so real that she felt like a normal teenager again. She wasn't but it seemed like it.

Smirking to herself, she raised her arm, letting it be her pillow even if she had one under it. She wanted to be comfortable, to feel normal even if she had this stranger in bed with her. He was a stranger to her, he barely talked at dinner or any other time they gathered around the table. Yet, she bedded with him which made her question the attraction to this Saiyan.

Turning around to lie on her back, she gazed up at the dark ceiling, her thoughts keeping her away now. Bulma wondered what the hell was going on with her. She hated him but now she was his lover whether she liked it or not. She would have to accept the fact.

Raising with her elbow holding her weight, she looked over at the strong back of the prince, wondering if he was truly asleep. _Was he having the same thoughts that she was or was she just imagining things?_

_When was she going to go back to sleep? Go to sleep already woman! I can't keep this up forever! _Vegeta screamed at her in his mind as he sweat dropped. This was getting harder and harder to stay in his position. He wanted to roll over and feel comfortable again.

"Vegeta, are you awake?" Bulma asked, making him wonder if his breath was caught in his throat again or he just couldn't breathe at all.

Glancing over quickly, he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep from screaming at her. Vegeta just wanted some more sleep, so he wouldn't be more grumpy then usual. His senses tingled as the soft, gentle hand of Bulma touched his shoulder, sending a bit of cold chills through his nerves.

A blush came onto his face, making the urge to keep quiet harder to keep. He just wanted to get comfortable and possibly get out of his room to sleep somewhere else. Hell, he'll even sleep on the roof if he had to.

Feeling the cool hand leave his shoulder, he let the breath out a bit only to have it catch in it again. Her hand went under his arm and in between the two of his muscular arms to feel the cool touch on his left arm. She nuzzled against his head, making the blush grow a bit darker. It was new to the Saiyan prince to feel this from a woman.

Maybe this woman wasn't so bad as he first thought she was.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, I'm not sure how many times I had to glance at the pictures to refresh my memory while writing this. Please review.<strong>


End file.
